1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to a switch actuating assembly and, more particularly, to a push-button assembly having at least one push-button operatively associated with an electric switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Some electric appliances having, for example, a plurality of function controlling switches employ a switch panel at which push-buttons of identical design for aesthetic purpose are clustered while operatively associated with the respective switches. Even though in most cases the switches as manufactured have their own actuators, i.e., push-buttons, the push-buttons clustered at the switch panel while operatively linked with the built-in actuators of the respective switches serve as substantial actuators for those switches while providing the respective electric appliance with an appearance comfortable to look at and/or convenient to handle.
An example of the prior art switch actuating assembly wherein the push-buttons, one for each switch, are arranged in a side-by-side fashion is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, reference to which will now be made for the detailed discussion of the prior art believed to be closest to the present invention.
The prior art switch actuating assembly shown therein comprises a cluster of two generally rectangular push-buttons each generally identified by 1. In practice, the push-button cluster is of one-piece construction as manufactured by a plastics molding technique and this is illustrated by the fact that the two push-buttons 1 are integrally connected at one end together through a bridge 1a. In any event, the push-buttons 1 are of the same design each having a generally square operating area 2, defined at one end portion thereof remote from the bridge 1a, and a fitting area 5 defined at the opposite end portion thereof adjacent the bridge 1a. The fitting area 5 of each of the push-buttons 1 has a transversely extending thinwalled region 3 so defined and so positioned as to provide a hinge axis about which the operating area 2 of the respective push-button 1 can pivot between released and depressed positions, it being, however, that the thin-walled region 3 has a resiliency necessary to permit the operating area to assume the released position at all times unless an external pushing force is applied to the operating area 2 in a direction shown by the arrow A.
Each of the push-buttons 1 has an actuating rod 4 having one end integral therewith and extending from the operating area 2 in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal dimension thereof and conforming to the direction in which the external pushing force is applied to the operating area 2. Eachof the push-buttons 1 also has at least one fitting hole 6 defined in the fitting area 5 at a location on one side of the hinge axis, i.e., the thin-walled area 3, opposite to the operating area 2 for the securement of the push-button cluster to a cabinet 7 in a manner which will now be described.
The cabinet 7 is of a generally box-like configuration having one wall formed with a rectangular opening 9 of a size sufficient to allow the operating areas 2 of the respective push-buttons 1 to be received therein and exposed to the outside therethrough so as to be accessable to a finger of an operator. The wall of the cabinet 7 having the opening 9 defined therein has its interior surface formed with thermally fusible mounting bosses 8 which will project through the mounting holes 6 in the push-button cluster when the latter is fitted thereto with the operating areas 2 situated within the opening 9. As best shown in FIG. 2, after the push-button cluster has been fitted to the cabinet wall with the bosses 8 protruding through the holes 6, the free ends of the bosses 8 situated on one side of the holes 6 remote from the cabinet wall are heat-treated so as to substantially rivet the push-button cluster to the cabinet wall.
Positioned below, as viewed in FIG. 2, the free ends of the actuating rods 4 are electric switches 10 each to be actuated by a respective push-button 1.
The prior art switch actuating assembly of the above described design operates in this manner. Namely, when the operator applies an external pushing force to one of the operating areas 2 which are exposed to the outside through the opening 9 in the cabinet 7, the operating area 2 so applied with the external pushing force pivots from the release position towards the depressed position about the hinge axis against the resiliency of the thin-walled region 3, accompanied by the downward shift of the associated actuating rod 4 as viewed in FIG. 2, thereby actuating one of the switches 10 which is aligned with the operating area 2 that is depressed. Release of the external pushing force from the operating area 2 results in the automatic return of the operating area 2 from the depressed position to the release position by the action of the resiliency of the thin-walled region 3.
The prior art switch actuating assembly has some problems. In the first place, considering that the mounting bosses 8 are not permitted to be formed on the outer surface of the cabinet wall for aesthetic reasons, a complicated and time-consuming procedure is required to mount the push-button cluster from the interior of the cabinet.
In addition, in view of the fact that the pushbutton cluster employed in the prior art switch actuating assembly is of a general design spreading laterally of the cabinet wall to which it is fitted, and occupies a relatively large space of the cabinet wall for installation thereof, it is not easy to secure the fitting areas 5 of the push-button cluster to the interior surface of the cabinet wall particularly where some component parts aggregate around and adjacent the fitting areas inside the cabinet.